We propose to reinterview the National Survey of Families and Households sample in 1992-93, five years after the original interview. The 1987-88 NSFH was a comprehensive survey of American family life, involving interviews with a probability sample of over 13,000 adults (as well as their spouse/partner when married or cohabiting). The NSFH was planned to include a followup interview to permit the prospective investigation of family phenomena. In addition to interviewing the original respondent, we will interview his/her current spouse or partner, the original spouse/partner (if the relationship has terminated) and, where appropriate, a parent of the respondent age 60 and older. The reinterview will cover most of the same domains of family experience as NSFH1, including (1) updating marriage and cohabitation, fertility, household composition, education, and work histories; (2) quality of relationship between spouse/partners; (3) parenting practices and parent-child relationships; (4) relationships between parents and their absent minor children; (5) relationship of parents with young adult children; (6) health and well-being; (7) Kinship and social support - parents, adult children, other kin and non-kin; (8) attitudes, opinions, normative statements regarding family issues; and (9) economic situation - current employment status, income by source of each household member, assets, debt, division of household labor. The proposed telephone interview with a parent of the respondent will give us a unique ability to examine intergenerational relationships between middle-aged adults and their parents as dyads, in much the same way as we analyze data obtained from both spouses or from children and their parents.